


The Fleuret's duty

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Before Kingsglaive, Brother-Sister Relationships, Chill XV, Goodbyes, Tenebrae - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: A conversation between Luna and Ravus before the events of Kingsglaive.Overall it's a short story about the siblings farewell and showing Ravus in a softer light.Ravus deserves love too ^.^





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea I had and I just had to write it.
> 
> It's only meant to be short and sweet but I also want to continue it >.<
> 
> Anyways comments/kudos is really appreciated.
> 
> Mostly though, I just hope you enjoy it and that my time spent on it was worth it haha :D

Luna stood silent, in the field of sylleblossoms. The wind blew gently through her blonde hair, while her skin was raised from its numbing chill. She looked into the distance thinking of the future and how she was going to guide the Prince of Lucis to where he need be. Her life had led to this moment and even standing here waiting, preparing… she did not feel ready.

Footsteps approached. They created a familiar sound.

“I thought I would find you here, dear sister.” Ravus spoke upon stopping next to the Oracle. “Must you persist with this solitary behaviour?”

Luna continued to face forward. Her innocent features trying to show determination. She knew her resolve might break if she let anyone in too close. “I am exactly where I am meant to be.”

Ravus sighed. He had lost his mother to the fool's mission of Oracle and now he was to loose his sister. “Give up this mission. Live.”

Luna shook her head and turned to face her brother. “I will not.” She watched her brother's eyes carefully before she continued. “This is my mission and mine alone. I will walk this path and see it through to the end, despite knowing where it will lead…. Ravus... I can only thank you for your continued support.”

Ravus scoffed. They were words of the Oracle, not words of his sister. “And I shall remain as the empire's dog in order to keep you safe. Is that what you wish to hear?”

Luna felt hurt. How could her brother ever think such a think? “I never wish to hear such words. I have also never asked for your protection. Yet... you so graciously put myself before your own happiness. Your kindness is truly a blessing.” 

Ravus truly had been her light amongst the darkness. He and he alone had been the one to make sure she was okay. He leant her his strength and she gladly accepted all his help and wisdom. 

Luna hoped her words would reach her brother. He had been devoted to her ever since their mother's passing, so much as to join the empire and play his role as if he were on a stage. 

Although, even the theatre must come to a close one day.

“Lunafreya. You are not safe. This peace… your betrothal to Lucis’ heir… it is a trap. You will be used as a pawn and once you leave Tenebrae, I cannot be seen helping you.” Ravus searched his sister's face. He wanted her to give up her mission as Oracle but her strength and determination far outweighed his own. 

He hated to admit it but the future scared him. A future where there were no closed doors so that he could be Luna's brother. There would be no second chances in front of the empire either. He had to pretend to be full of hate towards the Lucis line and he had no choice but to act out at Luna should their paths cross. Now more than ever he wished that he did not have to separate from his sister.

Luna lowered her head. “I know what will happen, Ravus.” Her voice was barely audible. She closed her eyes and focused on her beating heart, knowing that there was not long left until it beat it's last. Luna looked back up at her brother's troubled face. She smiled for his sake, just as she did for everyone she had ever healed. “Your concern truly warms my heart. But know, that I will not falter. I must retrieve and deliver the ring to the Prince. It is my fate, as Oracle. Just as you…”

“Must deliver the King's sword to him.” Ravus clenched his fist at the circumstances. All this pain and suffering had befallen them because of their fated duty towards Noctis Lucis Caelum. “It will not be simple… I will have to treat you as my enemy.”

“I know… I will act my part too.” Luna wrapped her fingers around her brother's clenched fist. She seeked to comfort him in all his times of hurt. “Know that I love you Ravus and that I will be waiting with mother till the time comes to reunite with you.”

Ravus turned his face away. Death was the only thing he and his sister had ahead. Only in death would he be free of duty. Fate was a cruel thing. “I will join you, dear sister, once my final act is complete...”


End file.
